


Tried to Be Like Grace Kelly

by Chash



Series: Anything You Like [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: If there's a protocol for dating a princess, Bellamy doesn't know it. He still thinks of princesses as fairy tale stuff, not a current issue.But she seems to want to date him, so he's willing to give it his best shot.





	Tried to Be Like Grace Kelly

Bellamy isn't sure how he's supposed to just call up an actual literal princess and ask if she wants to hang out.

He thinks she _does_ , which is weird enough, but it only helps so much. It's less that he thinks the contact will be unwelcome and more that it's just kind of staggering.

Which is _stupid_ ; Clarke is basically a figurehead, he's fine talking to plenty of other famous people, and she liked him and told him to call her before he left town so they could hang out again.

He went on a date with a princess and it somehow went really, really well. Now all he needs to do is figure out how to use the phone.

"Fuck it, I'll probably just get voice mail," he mutters, and hits the call button.

It rings twice and then a woman's voice says, "Clarke can't come to the phone right now."

He blinks. "Oh, uh--okay."

"She said if you called, I should tell you that she'll call you back in--" There's a pause. "Oh, good timing, she's almost done. So we can talk until she gets back!"

He's feeling very off balance. The more the person on the other end of the phone talks, the more he suspects it's not a woman so much as a _kid_ , and he's good with kids as a rule, but not when they're answering his--Clarke's phone.

"Talk about what?" he asks.

"I like your show."

"Thanks."

"Is Raven Reyes as cool in real life as she is in TV?"

"Honestly, she's cooler." He runs his hand through his hair. "Sorry, who is this?"

"Madi. Niece."

He knew there were more people in the royal family than just Clarke, but he wouldn't have been able to name most of them, or come up with approximate ages. Prince Roan is the exception, mostly because he's the crown prince. Bellamy knows he and Clarke have a similar age gap to himself and Octavia, which would put Roan at around forty. He could have kids in the ten to thirteen range easily, and that's where he'd put Madi, based on what he's heard so far.

"Why did Clarke give you her phone?"

"Because we were supposed to be getting lunch but she had to go deal with something, so she told me I could play Bejeweled and talk to you if you called."

"Sounds like a good deal."

"Anyway, she should be back soon. Are you guys going on another date?"

"Depends on what our schedules look like. I'm only here for another day and a half."

"What brings you to Arcadia?"

She sounds so formal, he can't help a smile. "One of my friends has a movie in a festival. I came to support her, do some sightseeing. But I'm back at work on Tuesday."

"What are you filming now?"

"I'm not giving you spoilers, I don't care if you're a princess."

"If I came to Vancouver with Clarke, could I visit the set?"

"If you end up in Vancouver, yeah, I think we could figure something out."

"Okay, cool. Here's Clarke."

"Hi," says Clarke, and he finds himself smiling, almost involuntarily. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine. Madi was telling me she's a fan."

She laughs. "Yeah, she was very disappointed in me when I told her what happened."

"What exactly did you tell her happened?"

"That I went on a date with an actor I'd never heard of."

"I figured actors wouldn't be that exciting for royals," he says, settling back for what he hopes will be a long conversation. "You meet famous people all the time, right?"

"Yeah, but politicians are a different kind of famous. I'm used to them. Actors, it depends. I met Meryl Streep and nearly died, but then I talked to Chris Pine about literature for an hour before anyone told me who he was."

"So you never recognize anyone?  
It's not just me."

"I knew he was someone!" she protests. "I just wasn't sure who."

"Okay, so actors you recognize and like, they're exciting."

"Yeah, but it's not just that. It's just, you know--you're hot."

He laughs, surprised. "Me personally?"

"Actors in general, but yeah, you too."

It's not news; he hears how attractive he is fairly regularly. But no one is attractive to everyone, and even if he knew Clarke liked him, the ego boost is definitely appreciated. 

"I more meant--Hollywood people tend to be really good-looking. Politicians and royalty aren't always. So you guys are more intimidating."

"You were intimidated? I couldn't tell."

"I hide it really well."

The conversation lags, and Bellamy scrambles for his next line. His wants to ask if she's going to have time to see him again before he has to leave, but that's not the real question.

The real question is what happens _after_ he leaves, if she actually wants this to be something real. It feels impossible, that an actual princess might want to try to figure out how to navigate a long-distance thing with him. Maybe she just meant she wants to stay in touch, to be friends.

As long as he doesn't ask, she can't let him down.

"So, what are you up to today?" Clarke asks, the perfect opening.

"I've got two passes to Emori's movie. You interested?"

"What time?"

"Four. I know it's kind of an awkward time, but--"

"We could get dinner after," she says. "I can probably rearrange my schedule to fit that in."

"Yeah?"

"When are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Then I'll make it work. You want me and Miller to come pick you up?"

"If you don't mind."

"Bellamy," she says, sounding amused. Her accent is like someone took about fifteen different accents and stuck them in a blender, which she attributed to international schools and college in the United States, and so far, he loves it. No one else says his name like she does. "I want to spend time with you while you're here."

"Me too," he admits. "As much as possible. So, yeah. Let me know when you're picking me up."

"I'll see about juggling my schedule and let you know. See you soon?"

It's answer enough for now. "Yeah, can't wait."

*

Miller greets him with, "I can't believe you didn't bail when she was late."

"I thought she might have me beheaded." He offers his hand and Miller shakes. "Good to see you, man."

"You too. Do you behead people?" he adds, to Clarke.

"Not yet, but I'm always ready to start." She smiles at Bellamy. "Hi."

He's not sure what exactly his face is doing, but he knows it's embarrassing. "Hi."

It feels like a time when he's supposed to do more, shake her hand or do one of those weird cheek kisses that he's never really gotten the hang of, but Miller is still watching them from the other side of the partition, which would be awkward enough if they weren't friends. He always has a little trouble with being driven around, even if he's mostly used to it by now, but he still doesn't quite get how Miller ended up here. By all indications it's a good job he likes, but--well, it's still his college roommate driving him around and pretending not to listen as he ineptly flirts with a princess.

Maybe surreal is just unavoidable right now.

"So, what are we going to see?" Clarke asks, as they settle into the backseat without further greeting. 

He hopes he gets to kiss her once. Whatever else happens, he wants that.

"My friend Emori's directorial debut," he says. "We were on this shitty teen drama together when we were both starting out, it's kind of a trial-by-fire thing. You either come out hating each other or bonded for life, and we bonded for life. So I wanted to come out and support her."

"Cool. I was more wondering what it was about."

He laughs. "Oh, uh--good question. I have no idea. It might be shitty, festival movies are usually pretty mixed."

"What else have you seen so far?"

Talking to Clarke is, as it was last night, shockingly easy. She's smart and interesting, with a sense of humor he likes, and it seems impossible that they should have so much in common, but fame is fame, however you come by it. They're both big deals in their respective fields, but their fields are also oddly small. Arcadia isn't the British Empire or anything, and _Orbit_ isn't _Game of Thrones_. The press knows they exist, but once Clarke's out of Europe, she's on even odds of not being recognized when she's out in public, just like he is. For every excited barista, there's another who just writes his name as _Barney_.

But they get along in other ways too. Clarke's interested in learning more about the minute details of how the television industry works, and Bellamy's just as curious about what being a royal in this day and age actually entails. Miller keeps the partition down for the first ten minutes of the drive, but then he declares that they're both _fucking nerds_ and cuts himself off so he can listen to music.

"He only has himself to blame," Clarke says, pragmatic. "So, how many takes do you usually do?"

The movie is pretty good, so at least he won't have to lie to Emori about that. Clarke seems to enjoy it, and the crowd is small enough and enough that no one seems to recognize them or be interested in taking pictures. There could still be some that he misses, but it's not like anyone is going to expect some B-list celebrity to bring a princess to a film festival.

She seems to be enjoying herself, though. It's going well.

He goes to congratulate Emori while Clarke calls Miller, and they meet back up outside, Clarke standing with her hands in her pockets, looking a little nervous.

"Something come up?" he asks, trying not to sound disappointed.

"No, we're good. But--do you want to get takeout?"

"And go where?"

"Your hotel? Just--" she adds, quick, before he can think about it. "Privacy would be nice? Right?"

"Yeah, privacy is nice. I didn't have them clean my room up so it might be a little messy, but I assume you don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

The fact that his brain is scrambling to figure out if she wants to get laid and if he has condoms isn't really her fault. Coming back to someone's hotel room always feels more intimate than coming back to a house, but it isn't, not really. And if she lives in some--fuck--royal housing or something, she probably doesn't want to bring him home and deal with the potential repercussions. 

Not that he wants that either. His hotel is the better option, and not a sign that she's planning to fuck him.

Do princesses even get laid? He still thinks of monarchy as an institution that ended centuries ago, back when people still cared about virginity. They can't still, right? Clarke could get laid, if getting laid on the second date is something she's interested in. He wouldn't be, usually, but he's leaving tomorrow and he really likes her.

He hopes it's on the table.

"Yeah," he says, managing a smile. "Let's get takeout."

*

It took Bellamy a while to get used to staying in decent hotels, but after more than ten years of being a working actor, he's finally at the point where it doesn't make him feel like he's setting money on fire. Now, he's glad he sprung for a nice and fairly large place; it would have been embarrassing to bring her to a dive, and if he was in some mom-and-pop place, he'd be more worried about being spotted.

If he _is_ dating a princess--and the jury is still out--he thinks he isn't bad at it. He could keep doing it.

Clarke lags to talk to Miller and Bellamy waits at a respectful distance with the sandwiches and beer they picked up for dinner, but it doesn't take long. Clarke hooks her arm in his as they head inside, and they probably look like a totally normal couple. Just two people going up to their room after a day out sightseeing.

"You don't worry about people recognizing you?" he asks.

"I do and I don't," she says. "I don't worry about it somewhere like this because it's a nice hotel. They know to keep their mouths shut."

"That's a lot of faith in the hotel," he grumbles, and Clarke just grins over her shoulder.

"Well, if it does get out, it's not the worst thing."

He frowns as he gets the door open. "No?"

In lieu of answering, she tugs him down to kiss him, mouth smiling against his. It's a surprise not because he didn't think she wanted to, but because he couldn't be _sure_ , couldn't quite stop second-guessing what was so obviously happening here.

But they're on exactly the same page; he slides his hands around her waist, pulling her close, and he loses himself in the kiss. Given he's only known her for about twenty-four hours, he hasn't really been waiting for this for that long, but--he _has_ been waiting.

When she pulls back, they're both grinning.

"I'm assuming it's going to get out," she says.

"And that's not a problem?"

"I'm allowed to date people."

"Yeah, but--are you allowed to date me?" She frowns, and he counts off on his fingers. "Biracial, actor, divorced--"

"Divorced?"

He shrugs. "I got married once. We were young and optimistic; it didn't work out. I'm not ashamed or anything, but--"

"But those are things tabloids would be all over." She worries her lip, looking younger than her years, small and nervous. "It's not a problem for _me_. But you're the one who would have to deal this stuff, if people found out about us. But probably won't be a problem, not for a while," she says, like she's hoping to win him over. Like she hasn't already. "We still have time to get to know each other before we have to deal with the rest of the world."

"I'll be in Canada tomorrow."

"So, you don't want to try?"

Her tone is careful, guarded, trying to hide her investment in the question, but shining a spotlight on it instead. 

"Jesus, of course I do. I just can't believe you want to. It's going to be a mess."

"Dating is always a mess for me. I'm used to it. But if you're not--"

He tugs her back for another kiss. "Or we could just agree that we like each other and want to figure out if this could work, even if it's going to be complicated."

Her smile is soft. "Or that. You want to grab the beers and tell me about the divorce you apparently got?"

"It's not much of a story."

"I'm still curious."

He smiles. "Then yeah, I'll tell you all about it."

*

She stays the night, and in the morning, he kisses her goodbye for a lot longer than he's supposed to, mostly because he doesn't want to let her go yet.

It's too early to be in love, but he has a good feeling another this.

"You really have to go back today?" she asks.

"I really do. But your niece wants to visit the set, so if you guys ever make it out to Vancouver--"

"You act like that's unrealistic. I'm rich, I can take weekends off to visit my boyfriend basically whenever I want."

"Lucky you."

She gives him another kiss. "Lucky _you_. You'll get to see me all the time. Except now, I have to go."

He tugs her in one last time. "You sure?"

"I really do," she teases. "But I'll see you soon, right?"

"As soon as you get to Vancouver."

"Then it's a date."

Finally, he has to let her go, and he flops back on the bed, grinning at the ceiling.

 **Me** : I might owe you one

 **Miller** : You definitely owe me a lot  
I'm expecting to get knighted when you're  
Idk whatever the fuck your title is when you marry a princess

 **Me** : I'll see what I can do  
You really think this could work out for me?

 **Miller** : What can I say?  
I'm a romantic

 **Me** : Yeah  
I think I could be too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this will be a series of vignettes, so I'll write more at some point, but not sure when.


End file.
